User talk:Foofur73
Assassin Kurzick armor/Female dyed images Thanks for uploading those images! However, I do have a few requests: could you re-take them with a clean sky/sea background, like these images (for example)? The hill in the current pictures is too dark and the armor kinda blends into it. Also, would you mind doing the the rest of the gallery? If dye is a problem, I've got some blacks I'm not using that I can give you. Finally, did you have anti-aliasing set to 4x for those pictures? It's hard to tell, but the edges look just a bit jagged to me (maybe you had it at 2x?). —Dr Ishmael 16:33, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :I see you uploaded more images, but unfortunately, they suffer from the same problems as before. I should've linked this before, but please check out these tips on taking good armor screenshots. The most important things are using a clean background in neutral lighting, which we have decided is done best on the north beach of Isle of the Nameless, and to use anti-aliasing 4x (it still looks like you're only using 2x - of course, if your video card doesn't support 4xAA, just say so). And we would REALLY appreciate it if you could do the entire galleries instead of just the dyed images. Like I said before, I can give you black dye if you need it to re-dye your armors. —Dr Ishmael 00:48, 8 November 2008 (UTC) These "build and character" pages I was curious how you guys are doing these pages when I click on a users name... Looks like alot of fun.. I've been using this site for some time now, but never really contributed til lately... I would like to setup my own page on these "titles" and "elite" caps I have down in the past years... I hope I am telling you enough info on what I am trying to do and say... lol —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Foofur73 ( ) 00:38, 9 November 2008. :You mean like creating a page within your userspace?-- îğá†ħŕášħ 06:48, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ::Pretty much... Kinda like when you click on the moderators name and he's got all the chars he uses and the "favorite" build uses on his page, accomplishments he has done and so forth.... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Foofur73 ( ) 09:26, 9 November 2008. :::Tip: indent your text by typing colons (::) at the beginning of the line. Tip: sign your comments by typing four tildes (~~~~) or by clicking the signature button, . Just click on the "edit" link at the top of the page to see the raw wiki-code of any article. For my character pages, I have a template I wrote that generates the formatting. The template is at User:Dr ishmael/CharacterTemplate, and you can look at any of my character pages to see how to use it. If you have any questions about it, just ask! —Dr Ishmael 16:00, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Sweet... I really appriciate it... Not the computer "smart" type of guy, but always willing to learn something new.. All I had were the Commadores growing up.. If that says anything... lol Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:18, December 1, 2010 (UTC)